deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic
Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic is the fifth chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter spans many locations, such as the Crypt, Upper Church, and Cassini Towers. Description Making his way down into the Funery Crypt, Isaac ventures through the many sections of the cryo-storage before making it to the main area, coffin storage. Upon fixing a malfunction Zero-G component, Isaac travels into the opposite area of the room and a maintenance area. Upon his exit, he finally reaches the top floor of the Church, where Daina said she was waiting. Successfully meeting her, Isaac is met with hostility as he is taken captive by Sprawl Security officers, and Daina's betrayal is for the good of the Unitology and Convergence. She is gunned down by an EarthGov gunship before she can transport him back for further study. Summary The chapter begins with Isaac entering the Funery Crypt of the Church of Unitology. As he makes his way through the storage, he suffers a small moment of dementia, involving screaming corpses in the cryo-tubes. As he is making his way through the Crypt, Necromorphs begin to burst out of the cryo-tubes and attack Isaac. After fending them off, he enters the cryo-tube transportation room which is directly above the gravity control room. Isaac contacts Daina about how to get out, but recieves no response from her. As Isaac takes an elevator to the gravity control room, Daina delivers Isaac a jumbled message telling him to "go up". After turning off gravity and bypassing the cryo-tube delivery door, Isaac recieves a message from Daina, warning him that the gunship is positioned near the compound. As Isaac makes his way up the Church, he encounters a unique version of the Tripod . After defeating the Tripod, The Pack enters along with several Pukers, Slashers, and Exploders . After, Isaac suffers another hallucination of Nicole, taunting at him about his action of almost killing himself in the last chapter. Using the elevator to go upwards, a missing-legged Stalker crawls desperately at Isaac. Isaac finally makes his way up to the top of the Church, but as soon as he meets Daina, two men grab Isaac's arms. Upon the realization that Daina is a Unitologist, she explains that she didn't intend to cure Isaac, but wanted him to build more Markers for the Church so they could spread Convergence to the entire galaxy. Before getting taken away, the gunship from earlier arrives and destroys Daina's ship. Daina is killed in the process along with her officers. Oxygen and gravity are released into space as Isaac tries to hang on for his life. Isaac pulls himself to a vent of the floor and falls into it, only to encounter the Tormenter. After a brief fight with the Tormenter, with Isaac dismembering it's right arm, he encounters the gunship again and is pushed by the Tormenter into the void of space. Isaac then grips onto the side of the ship, but not before the Tormenter is seen flying towards the ship. Isaac is flung off the hull of the ship and shoots a gas canister, destroying the gunship and Tormenter; ultimately sending him flying back into the Cassini Tower apartment complex, back to where he started. Necromorphs Reappearing * Slashers (Zealot and other) * Pukers * Exploders * Stalker * Spitters * Tripod * The Pack New * The Tormentor * Lurker Schematics found * Medium Med Pack * Line Racks * Detonator * Ripper Trivia *This chapter is where the demo takes place. *The demo of this section is different then the final version of the game, mainly extra rooms between the main encounter rooms. *You encounter the Tormenter in the final part of the chapter. *This is also the last chapter you encounter Zealot slashers. *In the beginning of this chapter, you encounter Zealot Slashers with Swarmers attached to them giving them armour. *This chapter of Dead Space 2 may pay an homage to chapter 5 of Dead Space because this time around Isaac has to fight Necromorphs that burst out of cryo-tubes, as opposed to the first game where he trapped the Hunter in a cryo-tube and only witnessed frozen Necromorphs stored in cryo-tubes. *Near the end of this chapter at the door right before you encounter Daina, if you use a contact beam's alt fire that has been upgraded with stasis, the two guards normally holding you in the cutscene will be slowed and delayed. When they get out of stasis, they will then proceed to act out what they were suppose to do earlier, as if the cutscene had just started. They will proceed to do this even when the gunship shows up, they disappear around the QTE that occurs in this cutscene. *Shooting the vent of the elevator that takes you to the save station and Detonator schematics will stop the Slasher from dropping in all together. *Originally, in the demo, while going through the second room of the cryo tubes, steam blasts out and causes Issac to flinch. This was removed in the final game. Sources Category:Ripper 005